Flying
by blood red tensai
Summary: Summary: Ryoma is flying, flying towards the sky, into Tezuka's arms. Songfic. OOC ALERT!


**Flying**

**Summary: **_**Ryoma is flying, flying towards the sky, into Tezuka's arms. Songfic. OOC ALERT**_

**Rating:**_** PG for swearing and kissing**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Me: Is this really necessary?**_

**Ryoma: **_**Yes.**_

**Me: **_**Okay then, FUJI-SENPAI! CAN YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME?!**_

**Fuji: **_**Okay then. Aozuchan, also known as the Blood Red Tensai, does not own Tenisu no Oujisama, or me, for that matter.**_

**Me: **_**Yeah yeah. :P**_

**Author's note: I originally wrote this on livejournal, for the Pillarchallenge community.  
**

**FLYING**

* * *

**I look up to the sky and my heart is satisfied.**

**I strain my ears and listen to the wind.**

**The dream that I dreamt on that day we ran through**

**I want to make the meaning**

**attached to it "precious."**

* * *

Ryoma sighed. "Damn, Kevin. I'm just going to go to Japan for a short vacation. I'll be back before it's time for Roland Garros. Stop acting like a girl."

"Hey! I'm not a girl. If anyone's a girl, it's gotta be you. You could be mistaken as one." Kevin said, pissed off that he had been referred as a girl.

"I know that. But Fuji-senpai would be a better girl than me." Ryoma said, fully knowing that he was very girly, but not as girly as Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai.

"Who's Fuji again? Was he the one who won against Arnold?" Kevin asked. (I know that this was taken from POT.) Ryoma nodded.

"I gotta go now. See ya." Ryoma said as they called his flight over the intercom.

**IN JAPAN...**

Whew. That was a long flight. Ryoma thought. There was a crying baby that annoyed Ryoma until he just fell asleep, listing to his ipod.

"Echizen..." Somebody said from behind him.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said, surprised.

"Yup. Now, let's go get your bags, ne? Then I'll take you to Seigaku High." Fuji said, smiling. "Then, you can see him." Ryoma blushed.

**AT SEIGAKU...**

"Minna!" Fuji called when he and Ryoma entered the tennis courts at Seigaku Koto Gakkou.

"EH? ECHIZEN?!?!?!" Momo yelled when he saw the white Fila cap perched on top of Ryoma's head.

"OCHIBI/ ECHIZEN?!?!?!" the rest of the tennis team followed Momo's surprise when they noticed Ryoma.

Ryoma just rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ne, why didn't you tell us you were back, Ochibi?" Kikumaru said, glomping him.

This was the reason why. Ryoma thought. "Let go, Kikumaru-senpai. I have to see the headmaster now."

Kikumaru pouted. "Fine." and let go of Ryoma. Ryoma turned around and left for the headmaster's office. Phew. At least I'm free of him now.

Ryoma was walking towards the headmaster's office when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Gomen.-Buchou?" Ryoma said, surprised when he found out who he bumped into.

"Echizen. What are you doing here in Japan?" Tezuka said, surprised, but it didn't show.

Ryoma shrugged. "I'm here to visit everybody, I guess. And I also have something to do." Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ryoma shook his head before walking away.

"You'll find out soon, Tezuka-buchou."

* * *

**AT THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE...**

"Headmaster Tamaki." Ryoma said as he entered Tamaki Nami's office.

"Echizen Ryoma. I presume that you want to discuss your schooling?" she was obviously a no-nonsense person. Ryoma nodded.

"May I take a test to see if I can skip a grade?" Ryoma asked. Tamaki thought for a while before nodding.

"I'll give you final exam that the first years take. If you finish that and pass, I'll give you the second years'." Ryoma nodded. "Thankfully, I have some of the exams on hand, so all you have to do is take them in an empty classroom." Ryoma kept on nodding, before becoming a bit dizzy. (OMG. This actually happened to me once. I sorta felt drunk. --;)

When he started the first year exams, he flew through the answers, and got none wrong. On the second years' though, he had some trouble with the history part, but then got though it, also passing with flying colors. (I can't think of any way to extend him taking the exams, since I don't know what the Japanese learn, so I'm guessing.)

"Okay then." Tamaki said, clapping her hands together. "You are now officially promoted to third-year status." Ryoma nodded, before bowing and leaving.

* * *

**Right, because even at this moment, time is flowing by,**

**step by step, while you feel it, I want you to walk.**

**Just, all the things I want to tell to you**

**while I count all of them...**

**Let's take deep, deep breaths**

**and tell each other our hearts**

**and tell each other our hearts.**

* * *

**AT THE TENNIS COURTS...**

"Minna! 50 laps!" Tezuka said. People groaned, but started running, so they didn't get any more laps. But people stopped when they saw who joined them, not in running, but in the sidelines, talking to their buchou.

**WITH TEZUKA... (EVEN THOUGH HE'S AT THE TENNIS COURTS...)**

"Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma nodded towards Tezuka.

"Echizen. I trust that you wish to join the tennis club?" Ryoma just nodded.

"Okay then. Do you have your things today?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma shook his head, saying, "No, I didn't plan on joining today, since I had to take the first and second year exams." Tezuka just gave him a look that screamed 'Explain now, or 100 laps!'

"Um... I had asked if I was able to get promoted up a few years, and Headmaster Tamaki said if I could pass the final exams that the first and second years take, then I can get promoted."

Tezuka nodded. "Okay then. Today, you can observe matches and practice."

"Uis, buchou. By the way," Ryoma smiled a 'Fuji' smile, "I wanna give you something." was all Tezuka heard before there was another pair of, Soft, Tezuka thought, lips. Ryoma suddenly pulled away, blushing, but Tezuka suddenly pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Wow..." Ryoma said, surprised, before smiling. "I'll tell you something, buchou." he said, before whispering, "I like you."

Tezuka was surprised before saying, "I like you too."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE WHERE TEZUKA AND RYOMA WERE...**

"Fu fu fu... Excellent blackmail..." Fuji said, lowering his camera.

* * *

**The feelings I kept to myself that disappeared**

**with the sound of the rail we passed by**

**I want to make them "special."**

**Right, even at this moment, the unbroken shine...**

**for it to continue, more, more, I want to walk...**

**Now, all of the things I want to leave with you**

**While I count all of them...**

**Let's take deep, deep breaths**

**and tell each other our hearts**

**and tell each other our hearts.**

**Now, all of the things I want to leave with you**

**While I count all of them...**

**Let's take deep, deep breaths**

**and tell each other our hearts**

**Just, all the things I want to tell to you**

**while I count all of them...**

**Let's take deep, deep breaths**

**and tell each other our hearts**

**and tell each other our feelings.**

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Can anybody guess this song? And I hope it was good. Thank you for reading! REVIEW, AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE.


End file.
